


Across the Line

by yukiscorpio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: The heir of afamily, Noctis Lucis Caelum was bound not only by the code of honour, but also traditional values.A sort-of-yakuza AU, but only "sort of".





	1. Day 1 prompt: taking care of each other

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Ignoct week, for which I'm stupid enough to try to string all the prompts together into a seven part story. The aim is to post one part per day but likely I'll fail due to real life commitments. But I'm going to try anyway.

The door slid open with a quiet creak. It had been this way for as long as Noctis could remember, despite the countless times the tracks had been cleaned and the wheels greased. But that was okay. He liked it this way. His father had once jokingly remarked that Noctis seemed to have a fondness for slightly broken things. Not true, Noctis had replied — the door wasn't _broken_ , just worn.

The creaking was actually useful. Noctis hadn't knocked, had been told never to do so in the headquarters, so the noise served as announcement of his arrival. Inside, the teenager who had been assigned to keep watch turned around, immediately stood up and bowed at Noctis.

"Young Master."

Hearing this, the other person in the room, who had been in the bed under a pair of windows, pushed himself up, "Yo—"

Noctis gestured for the boy to leave, at the same time moving over to the man who was in bed. "Stay where you are, Ignis."

"I, ah, my apologies. Good day, Young Master."

"Hmm."

It was well-known within the family that Noctis and Ignis were more informal with each other than they really ought to be, but it was good to show the boy the proper way of doing things and, well, things were a little on the rocky side between them at the moment; when Noctis came in here yesterday he had made sure Ignis knew how displeased he was with what had happened. Formality, when used the right way, was not weapon or armour, but a cushion to soften blows and lighten discomfort.

But that was one of the reasons why Noctis was here now, to fix things.

Noctis waited until the boy was gone — after confirming that he would bring some batteries for Ignis — and the door clicked shut after a soft squeak, then took the seat that had been vacated.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nothing of importance; Talcott's already read me the day's papers, so I encouraged him to tell me about his figure collection, to help pass the time."

"Ha. That's not 'nothing of importance' at all, at least not from his point of view."

This was a good start; they were both relaxing back into their usual rhythm already.

"True."

"You should be resting, not looking for conversation."

"There is only so much a man can sleep, Noct." A brief pause, then Ignis added, as Noctis snorted softly, "correction: there is only so much _I_ can sleep."

Noctis smiled, wry. Not that Ignis could see it right now, with his heavily-bandaged eyes. The eyes themselves were fine — what a stroke of luck, the doctors had said — but the injuries near them, including on the eyelids, meant it was best to have the whole area wrapped up until sufficient healing had taken place. Ignis had protested, of course, saying that he didn't care if his face healed ugly, but Noctis went with the doctors' recommendations and here, Noctis's word was law. Besides, even if Ignis was able to see he wouldn't be able to work anyway, with broken ribs and lacerations that would also take time to mend.

Looking around the room that had been turned into a private hospital ward, Noctis's gaze landed on the IV drip hanging on a stand, then followed the line to where it went into the back of Ignis's hand. For pain management, apparently.

"Is anything hurting?"

"No," said Ignis, who then took a moment to consider his answer. "Well, everything hurts, but only mildly. It's better than being entirely numb, I feel."

"Hmm."

"I've been told that I will heal well."

Noctis nodded, then tried to do an impression of one of the doctors hired to treat Ignis. "He's going to be handsomely scarred on the face and chest, and a bit on his abdomen."

"That is uncanny."

"My secret skill, if this whole 'head of family' schtick doesn't work out," said Noctis, then he slipped back into the impression once more. "Very lucky lad, to have survived something like that and not even get shrapnel in his groin. He can still have children and all that, not a problem. Hmm yes."

"What did he mean by 'and all that'?"

"I don't know, pee, I guess?"

"Well I suppose that is also important. One would not want to not be able to relieve oneself."

"One would not want to not be able to do a number one?"

That made Ignis's mouth curl upwards. " _Won_ derful."

"Pfft."

Enough banter. Noctis came here with something he had to say.

He got up and walked around the room. It was much more cluttered here, in the first two days when the place was converted into an operating theatre. Now it was a recovery ward for Ignis.

The air conditioning hummed softly from its spot on the wall. Today's newspaper, a flask of water and a glass, and a radio sat on top of a round metal table, within reach from the bed, although someone had also brought Ignis his Walkman and several tapes which were beside his pillow right now. The sideboard was home to a several boxes of medication and bandages, as well as something Noctis couldn't quite make sense of. He walked closer to take a look.

Ignis's glasses, shattered and twisted out of shape.

Noctis remembered. He hadn't even known Ignis was behind him until the blast, and the weight of a man falling onto him knocked him over. His ears ringing, he scrambled to get away from who he thought was one of the Izunias and his blade nearly sank into flesh before he realised it was Ignis and Ignis was covered in blood.

His glasses were still on his face at that point, as bent as they were now, bits of glass hanging from the frame, and a part of the frame itself stabbed into an eye socket, the whole thing teetering perilously. Nobody dared to touch anything until he was brought back here and a doctor carefully removed the item that was supposed to help Ignis see but nearly blinded him instead.

If Ignis hadn't been there and shielded Noctis from the homemade bomb... well, there was no way to tell. Perhaps Noctis would have survived, perhaps not.

"I will heal, Noct. There's nothing to worry about."

"Who said I was worried?" asked Noctis in an offended tone, though not really meaning it at all.

"Talcott."

"That kid, I swear he'll never get a promotion if he doesn't learn to keep his mouth shut."

"Haha..."

Silence. Noctis sat back down again, pulled his chair closer, until his knees met the edge of Ignis's bed. His gaze dipped, landing on Ignis's hand. No, Noctis shouldn't touch him at all. Ignis couldn't see, it meant he couldn't pull back.

It was said that it was better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission. But Noctis couldn't bring himself to even try. He just couldn't. There was too much on the line. And that wasn't what he was here for.

"Hey, so, I want to apo—"

"Noct. I'm—"

"What? Shit! Ignis don't—" Noctis sprung out of his chair as Ignis tried to get out of bed again. "Don't move you idiot."

"I've been lying here for days."

Crap. Noctis wanted to push Ignis to lie back down but he didn't even know where he could put his hands, with Ignis so bandaged up.

"It's only been three days!"

The bedframe creaked as Ignis swung his legs to the side.

"At least let me sit up for a few minutes. Please."

" _Ignis_!"

Even before he finished saying the name, even before Ignis stiffened up, Noctis regretted his tone. But it was too late, and the response of "yes, Young Master" stung hard.

He hated this, hated this wall between them, even if it was for the best.

Noctis slumped down into his chair and let his hands fall to his knees as Ignis lay down again, and Noctis was too hesitant and worried about hurting him to try to help. In the last second, he hastily puffed up the pillow for Ignis.

"Oh. Um, thank you very much."

"Hmm."

"You were saying..."

"Uh, you first," Noctis muttered.

That wasn't how things were supposed to work here — Noctis wasn't meant to wait for anyone to speak before him — but after a moment of silence to confirm the instruction, Ignis cleared his throat.

"My sincere apologies for my poor handling of the situation back there," said Ignis, probably insincerely because Ignis had not done a thing wrong and he must know it.

But for a moment Noctis considered just accepting the apology. It would be easier. And Ignis worked for the family, part of his job description was to take the blame.

"No."

No, because just blindly — Noctis bit back a bitter chuckle — accepting apologies and praise was not the Lucis Caelum way.

"Young Master?"

"You shielded me from a bomb."

"But I would not be incapacitated now had I been smarter and—"

"You only had a split second to react. What you did saved my life. I was wrong to shout at you yesterday."

The normal thing to do now would be for Ignis to bow, and not being able to do that made him struggle to form a response. "Thank you... Young Master..."

"Sorry."

There. Noctis said it. And it wasn't difficult at all.

"Noct..."

It wasn't difficult, Noctis just had a feeling that the moment he said it he would have problems holding his emotions in, and he was right.

It was fine. Ignis couldn't see him right now.

Noctis wiped his eyes with the edge of his sleeve, and held his voice steady. "The Izunias are dishonourable, and they will answer for what they've done to you."

"Because of me?" It looked like Ignis wanted to sit up again, but thought the better of it. "I'm just one man!"

"Ardyn has crossed a line by using those bombs, Ignis. We can't just sit and watch anymore."

Ignis took a moment to digest this. "We are no longer adopting the policy of toleration, then."

Noctis nodded. "Dad announced it this morning. Everyone's preparing, we're going in tonight." He put his hand back down on his knee, clutching. "You saved my life. Now let me... let the family look after you. What's the point of any of this if we don't even protect our own?"

Ignis's lips were trembling. "But while I lie here, completely useless..."

He couldn't help it. Reaching forward, Noctis let his hand rest on Ignis's. "It'll be fine. The Nox Fleurets are coming with us, thanks to your meeting with Ravus last week."

That seemed to soothe Ignis a little. "I see."

"Do you?"

Ignis snorted. Noctis squeezed his hand lightly.

"Enemy of the enemy is our friend, right? Dad was so impressed that you managed to convince them, and I was like, 'told you'."

"I have to admit, their second-in-command was ever so intimidating."

"Haha, and Ravus told Dad that you're a tough negotiator. He sends his regards, by the way." Enough. Noctis let go. "I need to get going; I gotta prepare as well."

"Noct—"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'll be careful."

Noctis opened the door and checked outside — Talcott was just returning, armed with more batteries so that Ignis could listen to music. Good, something to distract the man with tonight. Noctis had debated not even telling Ignis about tonight's plans, but that felt wrong. Ignis was one of them, and in training to become the family's advisor. He was the one person who must make, or at least know about, the plans.

After a quick word with Talcott to make sure that he would attend to Ignis's every need, Noctis took Ignis's glasses with him without thinking and left, sliding the creaking door closed behind him.

Not broken, just worn. And Ignis was neither, because Noctis would not compare Ignis to an old door, even if he liked the door and he was fond of Ignis. Too fond.

It wasn't something Noctis would ever be able act on. So he would show his love some other way.

The Izunias would meet their end tonight.


	2. Day 2 prompt: Noctis cooks

Five generations ago, the Lucis Caelums were a family from a fishing village called Galdin, right at the edge of Vannath Coast. When a particularly bad storm swept away homes, boats as well as lives, it wasn't the authorities but the Lucis Caelums, with the help of the Scientias, who put order back in the world. And so founded the roots of the Lucis Caelums as _the family_.

Ignis grew up in Galdin, watching the sun rise from and sink into the sea everyday, helping his parents and his parents' parents serve the Lucis Caelums, and playing with Noctis, who was two years his junior. He was fond of those times, and would find excuses to visit the family's division there whenever he could, even ten years after the headquarters relocated to Insomnia. Sometimes, when he felt anxiety begin to gnaw at him, all he had to do was close his eyes and imagine the sounds of crashing waves, and he would be able to find calm again. Granted, it wasn't something he had to do often — the family had, very kindly and with a fair bit of exaggeration, branded Ignis as a man who knew no fear — but the meeting with the second-in-command of the Nox Fleurets was not easy, to put it lightly. Ignis was the one to suggest it, but he hadn't thought Master Regis would give the go-ahead, then nominate Ignis for the task.

Well, it was done. Ravus Nox Fleuret turned out to be an avid reader, and quotes from _The Art of War_ and _The Book of Five Rings_ won his agreement. Whether for better or for worse, though, Ignis could not say.

Ardyn and his men were a common enemy for the Lucis Caelums and the Nox Fleurets, and yes by targeting Noctis with no warning at all, many rules had been broken. But despite that insult, had Ignis not helped forge the alliance, the Lucis Caelums might not be confident enough to go and deal with the problem once and for all.

It was a bit of a stretch, perhaps, but Ignis felt that he had a hand in the events that led up to and ended in Noctis killing his own uncle.

Ignis drew a deep breath, and imagined the sight and sound of waves crashing against rocks.

No use dwelling on that anymore. And he knew that if he asked, anyone would say that it was always only a matter of time before things ended this way. He should just be proud of the fact that his work helped minimise the amount of casualties, even if he had to stay in this damn bed while the others, while Noctis, fought.

The headquarters, where Ignis was staying, was on the ground floor of the building Noctis called home. When he returned that night, he visited Ignis briefly and said that everything had gone well, Ardyn was dead, he himself had not been injured, but he was very tired and was going straight to bed. Ignis had triple-checked with Talcott, Gladiolus and finally Prompto, before he believed what he was told. Noctis was, after all, the kind of person who would say "I'm fine" even when he was not.

More than a day had passed since that visit. Noctis had not stopped by again, but Ignis knew that was too much to expect. Noctis must be busy dealing with aftermath of the Izunia's downfall.

He sighed silently and again told himself to stop thinking about this. Noctis was the priority in his life, but the reverse was not true, would never be true, and Ignis had to make his peace with that.

Ignis picked up the familiar pattern of foot fall before he heard the door. Taka, who had been assigned nurse duty this afternoon, stood up and greeted the new arrival, then swiftly excused himself.

"Noct," said Ignis, a smile entering his voice.

"Hey, you're looking a lot better today."

"Being allowed to sit up helps." Oh, something smelled lovely. Ignis picked up the scent of savoury soy and zingy ginger. "And food would make me even better."

Scraping of furniture feet on wooden floor, a bit of shuffling. "Then you should thank yer lucky stars, cos I got you somethin' real special."

Ignis chuckled. "If Cindy hears you she will have a fit."

"Sure, a giggle fit." Noctis busied himself with something. "Hand?"

A moment after Ignis held his hand out, something warm was placed in it. A bit of food, wrapped in a napkin? "Oh?"

"I went out to sort a few things, and saw this... food cart on the way home. No idea if they're any good though."

Curious, Ignis brought the food closer to his nose, at the same time feeling its shape with his hands. A bun? Steamed bun, ah, could this be...

Tentatively he took a bite. Yes, yes it was. A mix of fish and prawns, beaten to a paste, then mixed with chopped mushroom, and steamed inside a bun. "Galdin bun! Oh, this takes me back."

"You sound like an old man." Noctis cackled. "How is it?"

Ignis swallowed before replying. "Rather under-seasoned, but it hardly matters because it tastes so fresh. You got this from a cart, you say? Someone in Insomnia is selling piping hot Galdin buns from a cart?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I've never seen it before."

"If they hang around here they will make good profit."

"If I see the guy again I'll let him know," said Noctis, "and tell him to season his food better. What's missing?"

"The bun is lovely and soft, but the filling needs more soy, and a good pinch of white pepper. And it actually uses a different kind of mushroom... but perhaps that's hard to get hold of this time of year." Ah, how rude. Even if Noctis did ask, Ignis should not be criticising the food bought for him. "This is wonderful in any case. Thank you. Did you get one for yourself?"

"It's nothing really. And yeah."

"It makes me miss Galdin."

"Me too."

"You miss being able to go fishing just a few streets from home, I assume."

A pause. "Yeah..."

The quiet reply made Ignis realise how careless he had been — it was Ardyn who taught Noctis how to fish, back when Noctis was still a child.

Damn. It turned out even conversation was more difficult without vision. Ignis wished he could see Noctis's face, read what he was feeling. "Noct? How are we?"

"Hmm? I'm fine."

Typical. "Noct."

"What?"

"Just because I can't see you it doesn't mean I no longer know you."

A sigh, low and frustrated. "I'm fine."

All right, then. Normally Ignis would try a different tactic, but the circumstances this time were unique and he would much rather gently encourage Noctis to unload onto him rather than it being an interview or even interrogation. Or perhaps Noctis came here for some distraction, not to be questioned about his dead uncle.

It would normally be terribly rude to and uncharacteristic for Ignis to shift the focus onto himself, but he was about to do so

"They changed my bandages this morning. There are no infections, fortunately."

"Yeah, I heard. They can come off in about a week if it goes well, right?"

"It's going to be a long week."

"Must be boring, huh."

"It depends on who's been made to play nurse. I rather enjoy Prompto's company. Holly's... not so much. She is lovely—"

Noctis cut in. "But she doesn't stop talking. Haha, right, I'll check and make sure you don't get her again."

"That's not necessary. You have far more important things to be busy with."

"What's more important than making sure the guy who saved my life is feeling comfortable?" A pause. "Hey, thanks for having my back," said Noctis, sounding melancholy. "Literally having my back."

"It is an honour. I would do it again, no question."

"Ignis..."

"I... I am not just saying that to..."

"I know. You never suck up to me," said Noctis. "I mean, I'll never question your devotion, but it's kind of reassuring to hear that, after what Ardyn did."

Ignis smiled a little. Noctis carried on.

"We spent yesterday clearing up, and trying to decide what to do with him. It turns out he'd written about wanting to be cremated."

Oh. "And the ashes?"

"He wants to be scattered on Angelgard. Dad said he'll do it."

"He did love that island, I recall." That very much simplified the whole thing. Otherwise, the Lucis Caelums would have much trouble deciding on what to do with the body of a brother, an uncle who betrayed them.

"Nice island, but crap for fishing."

"Ah, _Noctis's Guide to the Vannath Coast_ , with locations rated according to the quality of the fishing."

"You know it." Something squeaked, presumably Noctis's chair. "I know what you're thinking, but I really am okay."

Carefully eating the steaming hot bun, Ignis nodded to show he was listening.

"I was really mad that he tried to bump me off and you got hurt, yeah. But now... he's gone. He was just Uncle Ardyn who taught me how to fish."

Noctis sounded pensive. Ignis nodded again.

"You'll probably think I'm pathetic but—"

"I never think that way."

"Well, I think rejection is the worst thing in the world. And being betrayed, but the two are linked anyway. It's the worst thing. Uncle Ardyn might have been happier if Grandad just killed him."

"Noct."

"I mean it. He wouldn't have been the right leader for us, and I don't know what anyone could have done, but the way he got treated wasn't right."

It was difficult trying to decide what the right thing was for Ignis to say. "You and your father did all you could."

"But the damage was already done, we were too late." A deep breath. "Well, definitely too late now. But at least Dad and I are gonna take him home, because he's family."

Ignis would put a hand on Noctis's shoulder, but reaching forward blindly would probably look more like a call for help than a gesture of reassurance. "It is the right thing to do; I'm certain everyone will respect your decision."

"Thanks." Noctis stood up. "I'm thirsty. Do you want some tea?"

"Tea would be splendid."

Ignis listened as Noctis went to the door and yelled down the corridor for someone to bring tea. Minutes later, Talcott arrived and greeted Noctis and Ignis before entering the room.

"Should I..."

"Just put it down, Talcott."

"No," said Ignis immediately. There was no way he would let the Young Master of the family pour tea for him, at least not in front of the underlings. "Pour it for us."

After a bit of umm-ing and ahh-ing, and perhaps Noctis gestured for Talcott to do as Ignis said, there was tea, and they were alone again. Just a little interlude, to distract from the intensity of the previous conversation.

"It's embarrassing how little one can do without vision," said Ignis, lifting his cup cautiously. "You would think I know where my face is after twenty-odd years, and yet if I'm not careful I would chip this ceramic with my tooth and burn my mouth with the tea, and maybe spill it everywhere as well."

"You can't even see light and dark?"

"Too many layers of bandages. And my eyes have to stay closed so the skin can heal, so I've been told."

"God, if you lost your eyesight I don't know what I'd do."

"My eyes are fine. But I would have coped, somehow."

"I wouldn't."

Oh.

"Noct."

"Sorry. I'm not supposed to say things like that."

Noctis wasn't. As the future leader, he ought to only move forward, never look back, never be distracted by what he did not have the power to change. But this was Noctis, the person Ignis had vowed to protect, to love, and the knowledge that he meant something to Noctis was a treasure.

Damn these bandages, Ignis just wanted to see Noctis right now.

"No, but I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"Hehe, just like back in Galdin?"

"Just like that."

Just like how they used to sneak out of the old headquarters at Galdin in the middle of the night. Thinking back, Ignis rather suspected that their parents knew, and were just choosing to turn a blind eye. Likely they thought it was just boys being boys, and for Noctis it was simply a bit of adventure, but by the time Ignis was in his mid-teens, as old as Talcott was now, he knew these excursions meant much more to him than a bit of safe rebellion.

It wasn't just Noctis, of course; at that age almost anyone seemed attractive, and people like Cor and Gladiolus entered Ignis's dreams more times than Ignis would like to admit, but in the end it was always Noctis. His heart always returned to Noctis.

Never dwell on what he could not have, and what he did not have the power to change.

"Ignis? I'm just thinking, you can come back to Galdin with me and Dad."

"Oh?"

"Dad said you can get a tattoo if you like."

"And it always has to be done back in the village," Ignis murmured. Only those who had performed exceptional service for the family were permitted to get a tattoo. Most of Cor's skin was covered in ink, but even just one small tattoo would draw great deference. "Do I truly deserve such an honour?"

"How many times do I need to point out that you've saved my life?"

"I, ah, I guess I should just accept. Though I'm not certain if my skin is ready for more needles yet."

"Hmm, true. But we're going in a few days, and by then you can get your bandages off, maybe you can show Cid and give him some time to design something to work with whatever scars you've got?"

"It's a thought. Do you think Master Regis would mind if I tagged along?"

"Nah. It won't be literally just us anyway. A small group."

A trip to Galdin. That would be a very nice respite. "Then I shall go with you."

"Cool. We can grab some proper buns when we're there too."

"We can indeed."

By the time Noctis had to leave, about an hour later, they had made more plans on what to do back at the old headquarters than they would have time for.

"It'll be awesome."

"There will be an awesome amount of fishing, you mean?"

"I'm not that obsessed!"

"Oh, of course not. You are not obsessed at all."

Noctis huffed. Then after a moment, he got up. "I really gotta go."

"Thank you for visiting," said Ignis, not liking how perfunctory he sounded. "If you have time, please drop by again?"

"It's one hell of a mess with the remaining Izunias..."

"Yes. Of course. My apologies, I shouldn't have asked."

"Shush. I mean I'll be here less often than I'd like but I'll come whenever I can."

Ignis tried to tame his smile before it gave too much away. "Thank you."

"Alright. Rest up, I'll be back."

Minutes after Noctis was gone, someone came in. Talcott again.

"Would you be okay for a few minutes?" the boy asked. "I should probably take these back upstairs."

The continuous attendance was smothering, but not being able to see brought so many inconveniences that Ignis just had to put up with it. "I won't be trying to go anywhere. What are you taking?"

"Just the plates from Master Regis's house."

That didn't make sense. "The plates the Young Master used to bring food here?"

"Yes, I saw him come downstairs with them."

Then the Galdin bun wasn't from a food cart? "Talcott, was the Young Master at home all of this morning?"

"It seemed so?"

So that food cart was a lie. Could it truly be that Noctis made those buns for him? And Ignis had so callously critiqued the gift?

"I see. Yes, do take those, I'll be fine for a while."

Oh, Noctis. He would do such a thing and then hide the fact that he did it. It was supposed to be only a kindness, to bring Ignis something he liked to eat, but Noctis could capture, had captured, Ignis's heart without even meaning to.

Noctis wasn't someone Ignis would ever be allowed to have, but by being allowed to serve him, Ignis already had him, in his own way. And for that, Ignis would always be grateful.


	3. Day 3 prompt: sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't got time to proof read this, apologies for mistakes in advance.

"Please wait a moment, we just need to get the luggage out from the trunk."

"One thing — did the Young Master bring his fishing gear?"

Hearing the exchange, Noctis, who was leaning against the door of the car with his arms crossed, pushed himself to a stand. He narrowed his eyes just when Talcott's darted over, their gaze met, then the teenager grimaced as if he didn't know what to do.

"Yes..." he said, replying to Ignis's query.

Ignis's thin lips pulled into a knowing smile. "All of it?"

"I wouldn't know, sir."

"Well, did it take up most of the trunk space in the Regalia?"

"Um, yes?"

Argh, some people just didn't know how to not tell the truth. Noctis dropped his arms and marched over. "You," he made a shooing gesture, "go, help carry stuff inside, I don't want you here."

Talcott all but whimpered. "Young Master?"

"Just go. Leave Ignis with me."

Noctis watched the boy scamper away. That was the thing about Talcott — it wasn't that he didn't understand hierarchy, that he ought to read what Noctis wanted from him rather than follow Ignis's instruction, but Talcott hero worshipped Ignis, so he would do anything Ignis asked even if he knew Noctis didn't want him to, as long as he thought he could get away with it.

If it was anything serious then Noctis would not be tolerating the insubordination, but it was just banter in this instance. And Noctis could understand why Talcott took to Ignis so much; he really could find no better role model.

Still.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," muttered Noctis, indignant.

"I may be blind for now, but I think I know if I'm smirking or smiling."

"Hmpf."

"We have made plans to go fishing as often as we possibly can," said Ignis, lifting his hand, and instinctively Noctis grasped Ignis's wrist. "And I'm very much _looking_ forward to it."

Damn Ignis for always being so nice. Noctis had got so used to being mocked for his passion for casting the line that he'd become needlessly defensive. But Ignis always _got_ him, like he had some magical power to just understand.

"Cool," said Noctis, because he didn't know what else to say right now, holding Ignis by the wrist and standing in front of the old headquarters, with people busying around them. Right, they should head inside—

His father was looking this way.

Noctis started, and dropped Ignis's wrist, almost in a panic. "Something I need to do," he said, glancing back at Ignis and catching the surprise on his face.

"All right."

Noctis turned to go, then stopped in his tracks. He couldn't just leave Ignis here. Should he lead him inside? Would that look acceptable, should he hold Ignis by his arm or should he ask Ignis to hold on to him? Oh god, his father was watching, he just shouldn't risk it.

So much overthinking over such a simple thing.

The solution was easy. He found someone to look after Ignis for now, despite knowing how much Ignis did not enjoy the idea. Maybe this wasn't so bad; Ignis could find someone else instead of Noctis annoying.

The old headquarters still belonged to the family, but now served the main regional office for the Leide area only. It was a sprawling wooden structure with two floors, more rooms than Noctis had digits, and too many corridors. But of course, everyone had already gathered in the main hall to greet Noctis and his father, and they remained standing too, as Ignis was led inside by Prompto and then invited to sit rather near the heads of the family. When Prompto quietly said something, presumably to tell Ignis about this, Ignis looked shocked, as if he had not expected this welcome.

The man was never going to realise the magnitude of what he had done, was he? To him, all he did was save a friend.

Maybe that wasn't so bad. Noctis was a friend first, the heir of the family second.

Noctis's father did most of the talking, and there were firm nods of support when he formally announced Ardyn Lucis Caelum's death, and that his funeral would be a private event only for those with blood ties and his sworn brothers and sisters. Noctis said a few words then, about his late uncle's work as part of the family, and that he had paid for his misdeeds with his death, and therefore he was forgiven, the slate was clean.

The short speech was penned by Noctis himself, and he meant every word of it. At least he would like to.

Afterwards, many of the family came up to greet Noctis individually. Coming here was literally coming home, it was great to see so many familiar faces, even if the first thing they all said was "look how you've grown" even though Noctis's last visit was only six months ago and he was too old to do any more growing. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Ignis was being given the same treatment, and the body language suggested that even the elders were impressed and proud of what Ignis had done. Noctis made a mental note to tell the Scientias, who were back in Insomnia looking after things in Master Regis's absence, about this. Ignis's parents were devastated when their son was hurt, but they were immensely proud of him too, and they needed to know that the rest of the family felt the same.

It was just that sometimes... it was hard. Noctis could barely look at his own father in the eyes these days, and he felt just as guilty in front of the Scientias.

He just wanted to stop thinking about it.

Uncle Ardyn's memorial wasn't until the following day. There was nothing scheduled the rest of today, although Noctis's father had said that he wanted a word with him.

Noctis looked around, then made a decision, returned to his old room where his things had been delivered, and headed out.

Not long after that, he was sitting at the edge of the short jetty around the east side of Galdin Quay, watching his float bobble gently on the water. This was just running away from his problems, he knew that and he wasn't proud of it, but this way seemed to do less... harm. Caused less amount of hurt. And he was only doing this until he was ready to deal with it, even if his entire plan consisted simply of denying anything and everything in front of his father.

 _No, of course I haven't been staring at Ignis weird. What are you even talking about, Dad? Just because there's this joke about how our families will become one but everyone keeps having sons doesn't mean eventually you have a gay son, for god's sake._

The idea of lying to his father was upsetting, but less upsetting than, well, upsetting his father. Especially because Noctis reckoned his father loved him too much and would not tell him no, perverse and degenerate though it was, had there been an option. But there was none, because they were the Lucis Caelums and that which was perverse and degenerate would never be accepted by the family. 

"Caught anything nice?"

Noctis snapped out of his thoughts, and saw three people coming over towards him. He frowned up at them.

"Guys, Ignis can't see and it's rocks all the way up to here. What if he trips over?"

Flanked by Prompto and Talcott, Ignis did his best to shrug. "It's all right — I wanted a walk, but then got a bit tired. That's when Prompto spotted you here. Would you mind if I joined you?"

It wasn't as if Noctis could turn him away now, was it. 

"Noct? We're gonna go — Talcott wants me to show him some photog tricks."

Noctis rolled his eyes, shook his head at them and waved them off, telling them to come back here before sundown because Noctis had to carry his gear and wouldn't be able to guide Ignis back by himself.

Despite his sightlessness, Ignis seemed to have picked up on the fact that something was not quite right. "Noct, if you'd rather I left you alone..."

"No no," Noctis denied automatically, then fumbled for an excuse. "I'm just a bit worried. There's water on three sides." He jammed his fishing rod between the slats and got up, grabbing Ignis by the elbow. "Sit down. I've got two cushions with me, here, you can have one."

"Thank you." There was hesitation in Ignis's voice, the reason of which then became clear. "Haven't we made plans to do this together?"

And yet Noctis ran off on his own. "I just wanted some alone time. Sorry."

Ignis nodded a little. "Don't apologise, I thought that might be the case. I'll just..." he shifted, pulling the cushion out from under him, "...rest here a little. You don't need to worry about me."

Noctis watched his friend shuffle back on the wood until he could lie down, the cushion now a pillow under his head.

"You really are tired."

"I think the painkillers are the drowsy type. But this is rather nice. Clear sky, with the temperature rising."

"Perfect conditions for a nap."

"You are the expert," said Ignis with a smile. "I might not be able to drop off as quickly as you can, but I'll keep quiet. Don't mind me."

Oh, crap. "I don't mind you here. Really. I was just... thinking about my uncle." Noctis left his rod for now, half turning so that he could see Ignis.

"Your speech earlier was excellent."

"Really?"

"Hmm."

This reminded Noctis of something. "Ignis? You don't have to forgive Ardyn. I have to, for my own sanity, but you don't have to forgive him just because he was my uncle."

No response.

"Ignis? You asleep?"

"Not yet. I'm just thinking. Thank you. I'm still unsure how I feel about the whole thing, but right now it seems pointless to hate a man who has passed."

Noctis smiled in relief, not because Ignis seemed to be choosing not to hate Ardyn, but that if he did, Noctis would not know how to help soothe that anger.

"Yeah. Same."

When it was all happening, when Ignis was bloodied by an attack that was clearly meant for him, when it wasn't even clear if Ignis would ever be able to see again, Noctis could barely control himself. His father rushed home after being contacted at a business he was visiting, and even before they had the emergency meeting, Regis held his son by the tops of his arms and told him that this would not go unanswered, but if Noctis clung to this anger, this hate, then he would go down the same road Ardyn had travelled.

So right now, he would tell everyone and himself that Ardyn had been forgiven. And he would choose to remember the charismatic, eccentric uncle who loved him.

"Master Regis is right," murmured Ignis, who sounded like his drugs were beginning to carry him off to sleep.

"My dad's always right."

That night, on his way to fight the Izunias, Noctis had taken Ignis's shattered spectacles with him, with a plan to stab the thing into Ardyn's eyes. Thinking about it now, it would literally have been an eye for an eye.

Noctis was glad he didn't go through with it. Those glasses now sat on his nightstand in Insomnia instead, a reminder that Ignis was willing to sacrifice himself for Noctis. Because they were friends.

Friends.

Noctis's father was always right. And what his father would say was that he and Ignis could never be lovers.

But maybe that wasn't so awful. Eventually they would each find someone to marry, and they would each have a son, and they would be the friends who would always stay together. The lines of the Lucis Caelum and the Scientias would continue alongside each other as they always had, parallel, close but never touching.

When Noctis gave up on the fishing and moved so that he could lay down as well, Ignis made a sleepy little sound.

"Just thought I'd join you."

Ignis just smiled.

Noctis made sure there was a good twelve inch gap between them.

_This isn't so bad._

Yes, like this. Close, but not touching.

_This isn't so bad._

And just as he had to forgive Ardyn for his own sanity, he had to be content with this too, for his own sake.

_This is the most I am ever going to have._


	4. Day 4 prompt: first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unedited omg I hope it makes some kind of sense.

At Galdin, it was a different set of people who took charge of Ignis's condition, which wasn't much of a condition anymore and did not justify such costly attention. But, as if sensing Ignis's disapproval, the doctor patted him on the arm and said something along the lines of: young sir, I hear that you are an advisor in training. Is this not what you would insist for one of the family who was hurt at work?

That made Ignis swallow down all the protests that were bubbling up his throat.

There being no doubts with regards to Ignis's healing and that his vision was absolutely fine, his bandages were removed without ceremony. He was asked to look left and right, up and down, and then to blink, which felt odd, but he was assured that he would get used to it and the muscles would adjust to compensate.

After that, he was given: more painkillers, to take only when required; a jar of cream that smelled too much like mothballs and with a label that said "for topical application only", which made him wonder what could have happened to make such warning necessary; and finally, strict instruction on how he must not scratch or scrub, now that he was allowed to bathe himself. Which he did, taking barely a glance at himself while doing so and avoiding all mirrors.

The heads of the family and some of the other members were out today, taking a boat to Angelgard for Ardyn's memorial, but Ignis found enough to do to keep himself busy. Prompto was full of stories from the past week, from Noctis's inexplicable adventure at the market — that would be for the Galdin buns, Ignis thought — to the battle at the Izunia's base, how Ravus Nox Fleuret's eyes looked like cold steel and Noctis's were the opposite. Presumably now that Ignis was visibly better, Prompto decided it was okay to talk about that fight.

"Were you there when Ardyn died?"

Prompto gave Ignis a look. "Depends on what you mean."

Oh dear. "It didn't take too long, did it?"

Prompto sighed. "No. Noct got him in the gut, I didn't see that, but I was there when Noct cut his throat."

An act of mercy, so that Ardyn would not have to slowly bleed out. Ignis felt quite relieved, hearing that.

"Noct seems to be handling all this quite well, but keep an eye on him, would you?

Prompto nodded the way he often did, his whole upper body moving with the gesture. "Yeah, of course I will. And how about you, Iggy? How are you getting on?"

All right, perhaps it would be easier to just address the issue. Poor Prompto, he was doing his best.

"It's okay to stare, Prompto."

Immediately, Prompto's face flushed pink. "I—"

"Really, it's fine. That's why I've swept my hair back. It'll take time for me and everyone to get used to it, I believe staring will hasten the process," said Ignis, although he hadn't actually checked what his own face looked like, yet. "I don't regret it, even if do I look hideous now."

"No way! You look _cool_ , man. Your face has the coolest scars I've ever seen."

"Haha..."

"I mean it. Though," Prompto's gaze lifted upwards, "with that hair you look kinda like you're in a biker gang."

"Well, now I'm offended," Ignis said, and waited just long enough for Prompto's face to twist before he continued, "I'm joking. I know you were a biker once, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Oh. Um."

Chuckling, Ignis gave Prompto a solid pat on the shoulder. He didn't know if his scars really were "cool", and honestly it didn't matter how he looked since it wouldn't hinder his work and the person he was in love with would not return his feelings anyway however he looked. So he really shouldn't care. But vanity was a strange beast and Ignis felt he would need a little time to tame it.

A little time and a few beers, as it turned out. Ignis spent a while reading on an old bench outside the back of the building, the same bench he and Noctis used to sit on for hours just watching the sea. Then he found himself pounced upon by people bearing drinks and snacks, there were cheers all around celebrating his "unwrapping day", and by the time he spotted the boat carrying Master Regis and Noctis pulling in, he had drunk enough he felt ready to face himself.

Returning the room he was staying in, he shedded his jacket, drew a long, slow breath, and stood before the long mirror on the wall.

Oh.

Yes, that was some scarring, all right. And extensive.

"Ignis," a few quick knocks on his door. "It's Noctis."

Trembling fingers undid shirt buttons, from the collar, one by one. And here was the rest of it. So this was what shrapnel damage looked like.

And back up, to his face... well. All he could say was that more than half of his face remained intact.

"I just got back from the memorial... Ignis?"

Footsteps. Noctis must be thinking that Ignis wasn't in his room.

"Noct? I'm here," Ignis called out. "You can come in if you like."

A moment later, the door swung open. "We're heading out for dinner soon," said Noctis as he stepped inside. "How did the unwrapping go?"

Ignis glanced at his friend, then his eyes settled back on his own reflection, uncertain. "Well. I'm looking at the gift I've unwrapped right now."

"You're only looking at it now?"

"Yes. First time."

Noctis came closer, to stand behind Ignis. Their gaze met in the mirror, then Noctis began to frown.

"Hmm..."

At first Ignis wasn't sure how he felt about what he saw. Or maybe he was trying to keep a stiff upper lip about it. But Noctis's reaction made it all clear.

"'Hmm' indeed."

"Just... something looks wrong."

Oh, now that was too honest. But as Ignis bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying anything that would've shown he felt hurt, Noctis's eyes suddenly widened, and his lips curled in a grin. Then he disappeared from the reflection, going further inside the room towards the travel bag Ignis had barely unpacked.

"I told them to pack them for you..." Noctis muttered as he unzipped the bag and began to rummage. "They better not have forgotten... got it!"

Then he was back, carrying a small case.

Then it was Ignis's turn to grin.

But of course.

The glasses were Ignis's spare pair, but identical to the ones he usually wore. And once they were on his face, he could see Noctis's smile with crystal clarity.

"There we go, there's my Ignis."

 _His_ Ignis?

Well, technically that was correct, Ignis supposed. He had sworn an oath to serve the Lucis Caelums, and one day Noctis would be the head of the family. Ignis was already Noctis's, just not quite in the way he wanted to be.

Perhaps noticing his own strange choice of words, the Noctis in the mirror turned a touch pink.

"Anyway, we're going to _Coctura's_ for dinner," he gestured vaguely, and Ignis remembered that his shirt was open, "when you're ready."

"A seafood feast then? I endeavour not to cause further delay."

Glasses donned, shirt buttoned. Ignis decided to go a bit fancy and pulled on a pair of gloves as well. They smiled at each other and headed out.

"Super cool scars, by the way."

"Thank you."

"But you know... once is enough. I need you, so, don't die on me."

"Duly noted."


	5. Day 5 prompt: constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LATE AND THERE'S NO TIME TO EDIT. OR EVEN READ THROUGH WHAT I'VE WRITTEN. I HOPE IT MAKES SOME KIND OF SENSE.

_Hammerhead Tattoos_ , the — not official, Cid Sophiar would have everyone know, but they kept coming and only idiots turned down business — tattoo parlour for the Lucis Caelums, was located at the far western side of Galdin, "as far as it can be" from the old headquarters, Cid once said, to which Regis replied, "but still in Galdin, when you could've moved out entirely." But of course Cid would not do that because "leaving Galdin to the scoundrel? Ha, never!"

The original cause of all this animosity, Noctis learned when he grew up, was the eye-rollingly cliched reason of "woman". A woman who did not like Cid _or_ Regis and ended up their friend Clarus's wife. Everyone was fine and cool and had their own girlfriends by the time of the wedding, but apparently trading insults was a method of maintaining friendship not limited to Noctis's generation.

"But am I right in thinking that Cid is quite a bit older than Master Regis?"

"By about fifteen years I think. But apparently they had the same taste in women at one point."

"I suppose Gladio's mother _is_ quite exceptional."

Ignis nudged his glasses, and Noctis nudged Ignis.

"Yeah, so exceptional apparently she has cross-generational appeal?"

"That is not what I mean at all."

"Heh."

They'd arrived. The bell on the door rang, crisp and sharp, when Ignis pushed open the door to the parlour, then habitually let Noctis step inside first. Noctis narrowed his eyes at the bell suspiciously.

"Gift from your dad," said a heavily-accented voice. At the far end of the long and narrow shop, Cid's granddaughter Cindy perked up from whatever she was doing, peeling white latex gloves off her hands as she came up to the visitors. "From oh, two years ago or somethin'? I put it up last week, told Paw-paw I've still got the old one if it bovvered him. He not said a thing yet. Anyway, you kept a girl waitin'. What can I do you for?"

Ha. That sounded like typical Cid. "We're right on time," Noctis pointed out, putting a hand on his hip.

"Are you? Well maybe I just can't wait to get my hands on you." Cindy smiled up at Ignis, then tipped her head. "C'mon, let's get inside and lemme take a good look."

"Inside" was one of the rooms off a corridor. Noctis had been here many times before when he was little, during a few hectic years when Cid was the best option for childcare, and he had watched plenty of ink put into skin, but not by Cindy. He wondered if this was a good time to say something.

"Right, shirt off." Cindy pointed at Ignis and curled her finger.

Ignis did as he was told. "I did say on the phone that I'm not quite ready for the actual work."

"I know. And I won't be doin' the actual work, so you rest easy. The designin'— oh hey," she drawled the moment Ignis's shirt came off, and she took a step closer, "now that's some canvas! Yup the designin' gonna take some time, I'll do most of it and then Paw-paw'll work his magic and make it shine and he'll put it on ya. Whenever you're ready."

It was both hilarious and distinctly uncomfortable to see someone peer at a topless Ignis this closely. 

"You hear that? Your chest is gonna _shine_." Noctis grinned at Ignis.

"Just a small area of my chest, I'd say. If I got a whole chest piece I would be taking advantage. And one would not want to _outshine_ Cor or Gladio."

Cindy rubbed her chin, the same way Cid often did. "Hmm. Gladio's eagle's not finished yet. But you gotta give it to him, so sure he'll do enough fer the family he'll get the whole bird done. Would be funny if all he ever gets is the head."

And here would be the point where, in different company, Noctis would say that Gladio always claimed he had no trouble getting head. He kept his mouth shut instead, though Ignis was giving him a look of mild disapproval because of course he knew what Noctis was thinking, so Noctis pulled a face at him and then they both had to stop themselves from cackling out loud. Cindy arched an eyebrow.

"When you boys are done gigglin' — what've you got in mind, Ignis?"

"I've a few ideas, but would like to hear your opinion first."

"Well, not a whole piece, like you said. What if you do it like Gladio, get a bit more every time you earn more Regis-points?"

"Pardon?"

"It's what Paw-paw calls it. But not one picture... have something that'll look good and finished, but can be added to. Y'know, say, if you liked roses, you get a flower this time, looks good on its own. And next time you earned some points we'll add you some purdy thorns, then leaves, then more flowers, etc. You get what I mean?"

Ignis nodded, and Cindy continued to peruse her canvas.

"These," she pointed at one of the many dots, some dark red, some raised like bullet wounds, but much smaller. "Metal bearings?"

Another nod. "Not all of them penetrated, fortunately. The blast wasn't strong enough and I was wearing a thick jacket, so only a few went through between the lapels. Most of the damage was superficial."

Superficial. When he also got a concussion, cracked ribs and almost lost both eyes. Noctis had to swallow hard and stuff his hands in his pockets to stop himself from throwing some sort of fit.

Cindy drew a step back, then leaned back as well. "Look like stars to me."

Stars? Noctis shuffled forward to take a look as well. "Huh. A constellation of some kind? That'd be so cool."

Cindy handed a mirror to Ignis, who used it to see what they meant. "Oh, that is a neat idea."

Noctis quickly shook his head. "Don't get something permanent just because I said it's cool! I know stars are more my thing than yours."

"Perhaps, but I would like to incorporate that into the design, somehow."

"Can be done." Cindy pulled herself up straight. "Up in that area, that'd be the sky, you can get yer stars as a background. How 'bout the foreground?"

After a long pause, Ignis had that little smile that meant he'd made a decision he was happy with.

"Waves."

***

Two hours later, they were near the sandy beach that was a tourist draw during the summer months, and Noctis handed Ignis a Galdin bun, then paid Naveth. The man was hard to find, setting up stall wherever he felt like, but his catch-of-the-day buns were worth the effort.

Ignis had found themselves a bench, and they started on their late lunch as soon as they sat down.

"Mmm. Now _this_ is a proper Galdin bun," said Noctis, with his mouth full, because he didn't care.

Ignis, being Ignis, ate much more elegantly, and he swallowed and lowered his food before speaking. "Perhaps, but I prefer the ones you made."

Noctis nearly dropped his lunch. Oh god, Ignis'd figured it out.

"Haha... I thought I'd just give it a go, couldn't pass it for the real stuff I guess, of course you can tell."

"As I've just said, I preferred yours. Honestly." Ignis had a smile in his eyes. "I only showed you the cooking basics a few times, and I already reaped rewards."

Noctis could feel his face heating up. Right, change the topic.

"So, Cindy. She's good."

"Indeed. You will have to help me look at some star charts and pick out something that works, though."

"You really want some constellations on your skin?"

"I do. And you know about them far better than Cindy."

He was going to decide what went onto Ignis's skin, permanently. Noctis felt a little thrill from the idea.

"Give me a pen when we get back, I'll see if anything works, and I won't even ask you to undo your trousers."

A chuckle. "I was a touch confused, but of course she had to work to just below the waistband. And what a magnificent drawing she did on my skin, I didn't want to wipe it off."

It did look amazing. Cindy got Ignis to lie down and then she drew a great wave on him, water crashing against rocks and curling upwards, from his waist all the way up to his neck. That would be the initial tattoo. If Ignis were to gain more "Regis-points", then more waves could be added for an even bigger impact.

But that wasn't what Noctis was going to focus on.

"Yeah, and I bet it was fun for you."

The tone of the words made Ignis tip his head to one side. Noctis arched an eyebrow, and when that didn't work, arched the other brow as well, until Ignis's face did an "oh."

"Noctis."

"Come on, they were right in your face."

"They were not, and I did my best not to stare."

"Tell me you did at least steal a few looks. She'd not dress like that and lean over people if she minded people looking."

Ignis heaved a somewhat dramatic sigh. "Miss Cindy does have a fantastic figure. _And_ she is very good at what she does, and she is very kind."

"And she's single, 'sfar as I know."

It was Ignis's turn to raise his brows. "Noct?"

"I think you guys would make a..." all right, this would be awful but Noctis had to say it, "great pair."

If Ignis was seeing someone, someone nice, it would be easier for Noctis to get over him and move on.

The joke was crude but Ignis laughed nonetheless. "Miss Cindy is wonderful, but I'm afraid she's not my type."

"Oh. What's your type then?"

"'I'm not certain, but it's not her. How about you?"

"Not mine either," said Noctis, which was nowhere near the whole truth, but technically not a lie. "You've dated before, right? "

"How old am I now," said Ignis, a little incredulous. "Of course I have."

"It's just that I've never met any of them. Aren't we supposed to be best friends?"

"I thought Prompto is your best friend."

"I have more than one."

"Well. I never got serious enough with anyone to bring them to meet my friends."

"Huh. You've not ever been in love?"

"No, I don't think I ever have." Ignis turned a little, putting an elbow on the back of the bench. "Your turn, Noct."

Ah, crap. "Nope."

"As in?"

"Not seeing anyone right now."

"How about before? Anyone I didn't get to meet?"

Well, that was a bigger question than Ignis could imagine. Noctis pulled his legs up onto the bench so that he could sit cross-legged, and drew a long drink from his lemon tea carton.

He could trust Ignis, and he did want to talk about it.

"I can tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Of course."

"I mean it. You can't even tell my dad."

That immediately made Ignis understand the weight of what was being asked of him.

"All right, I won't tell anyone, including Master Regis. But if it's not something you want to share, then don't."

"Actually I do. Might be nice to talk about it. There was a girl I saw for two years."

"Two years? I've never heard."

"I didn't want to bring the family into it, so I didn't tell you guys. And I told her my name was Noct Gar," Noctis glanced at Ignis, and saw twitching lips. "You can laugh if you want. I just didn't want to scare her away or have her judge me before she got to know me."

"I suppose I understand the sentiment."

"I always planned to tell her if we got really serious. And then," Noctis put his carton down. "Ardyn killed her parents."

Ignis sat up, shocked. "I'm sorry? Did you just say—"

"Uncle Ardyn killed her parents. She told me about it, and that she'll have to take over the family business. And that was the end of that."

"I don't think I understand..."

"She told me her name was Luna. She used a fake name just like I did."

It took no more than two seconds for Ignis to put the puzzle pieces together. "Lunafreya Nox Fleuret..."

"Yep. And I told her I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum, and Regis Lucis Caelum's my dad, and Ardyn was my uncle. We wished each other good luck. And that was that, no discussion."

A brief pause, then Ignis moved food wrappers away and shuffled closer. "Oh, Noct, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. But it's fine. Even if Ardyn didn't touch the Nox Fleurets it wouldn't have worked out between us anyway." All right. Talking about it was cathartic, but it also made Noctis feel vulnerable. "By the way, I think her brother Ravus knows about it. He must've thought the Lucis Caelums were really messing around with his family. That's why he was so frosty towards us when our territories aren't even near each other; it wasn't just because of Ardyn."

"But then his attitude softened."

"Luna must've said something. If I know her like I think I do, she must've told him that she dumped me. Her brother would be a lot happier thinking Luna's the dumper not the dumpee."

Ignis moved closer still. "Don't shift the focus, Noct. This is about you."

Ignis was too nice, Noctis thought. "I've moved on already," and that was the truth, "though I do miss being her friend. I've not talked to her for... three years now?"

A comforting arm stretched across Noctis's shoulders. "Perhaps now that Ardyn is no longer here..."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna. Because I'd have to check with Dad and he'd ask why and I'm not gonna explain."

"Oh."

"It's okay."

"Noct."

"Really. Look." Noctis held his arms out. "If there was a scale of how important something is to me, then Luna's... an eight. Here." He gestured somewhere near the right, and then all the way to the right. "And the family's a ten, here. So there's no contest, I don't regret anything, and I'm sure she doesn't either. And I've moved on. Really."

There was someone else he loved now, someone who was a ten on the scale, sitting right next to him. But even ten wasn't enough, Noctis would not hurt his family just to seek his own happiness, not to mention that Ignis would not want him in the same way.

"So yeah, I've been in love, once. It's good, I recommend it."

Noctis did his best to smirk, so that Ignis would smile in return.

"I will bear that in mind should the opportunity arise," said Ignis, "and I promise I will never tell anyone."

"Uh uh."

"Uh uh?"

"How about you tell me a secret as well?"

"So that we have something to hold over each other?"

"No," Noctis pulled a face at the suggestion. "You don't have to; I trust you anyway. Just thought it'd be fun."

There was a long, long pause, as Ignis considered this. Then he shook his head. "I don't have any 'fun' secret to share, I'm afraid, just... inconvenient ones."

Now Noctis's interest was piqued. "Tell me or not tell me whatever you want."

"Hmm."

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I'm aware." Ignis pulled away, withdrawing his arm from Noctis's shoulders, then put some distance back between them. "But actually, I'd let you be the judge of this one. If you think people should know, however... let me be the one to tell them, don't do it for me, please?"

Noctis was starting to feel a little worried about this.

Ignis took a sip of his chrysanthemum tea, his eyes focused on the scene in front of them: the beach, the somewhat grey sky.

"When I said that Miss Cindy is not my type, what I really meant was that I'm not attracted to women."

Holy crap.

Oh, holy crap.

Did Ignis really just...

Oh god.

"Huh. So... you like guys?"

"Yes."

Oh god.

"Wow."

"Noct, if you're uncomfortable I understand—"

"No no! It's fine. It's totally fine. And I won't tell anyone."

Ignis turned to Noctis then, both surprised and relieved. "You don't think the family needs to know?"

"Why? It's none of their business." Noctis made a point by shifting himself closer, so they sat just like they were before. "Really none of mine either. Thanks for trusting me."

One hard shoulder bump, and then another. Noctis grinned, until Ignis grinned back.

"When you get yourself a boyfriend, there's at least this one friend you can let them meet, alright?"

"I... don't see myself getting into a relationship, but all right, thank you."

Noctis didn't know how he felt about that. Or about any of this. If Ignis liked men, then... did it change anything at all? No.

"So, how about we head back, and I do my Cindy impression again and draw on you for a bit?"

"Within limits, I suppose we can do that."

"What, is your naked man chest scared of me? Cos I'm not scared of it."

A soft snort. "You are an amazing friend, Noct."

"I know."

They finished their lunch, then started their journey home, closer than ever, but still too far apart.


	6. Day 6 prompt: star & sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for yesterday's prompt, I'm late. =_=

Noctis and rather unexpectedly, Talcott sprung up from the beaten sofa when Ignis exited Master Regis's office. It appeared that they had been waiting outside.

"Young Master." Ignis bowed.

"What's that about?" Noctis demanded, using his chin to point at the door behind Ignis.

Ignis could not understand why Noctis seemed so concerned. "Master Regis commended me and asked after my healing progress."

After a second, the tension in Noctis leaked out like a deflating balloon. "Oh."

"Young Master?"

"It's nothing," Noctis muttered, then looked over his shoulder, to Talcott who was still hanging around. "What are you doing here? I thought Prompto gave you some errands to run?"

Talcott spluttered and all but dashed off.

None of this was making much sense. "What is this about?"

"Nothing, like I said," replied Noctis, gesturing for Ignis to walk with him. "But if you mean Talcott, he just likes to follow you around anyway."

That wasn't quite true. "I'm rather under the impression that he likes to do that with you."

"Ha, no? Talcott worships you."

If Talcott worshipped anyone, it would be Noctis, Ignis thought. "I disagree, but never mind. Now that no one is within earshot, are you not going to tell me why you were so worried earlier?"

Third time asking, and Noctis's response was to press his lips together into a tight, thin line. Hmm. This one was going to remain a mystery then.

Actually, when Ignis was summoned earlier, Ignis himself had been afraid. He didn't think Noctis would have told his father what he learned about Ignis's sexual orientation, but there was always a risk that the family would find out. And so soon after he admitted it to Noctis... someone could easily have overheard. But it turned out Master Regis simply wanted a chat and to thank Ignis for saving his son. Then he asked some general questions, mostly about Ignis's progress within the family, his aspirations, and how he thought Noctis was doing, before letting him go.

All in all, the meeting felt rather surreal, and a little like a job interview.

Maybe Master Regis had found out, after all, and was trying to decide what to do with Ignis.

No, he mustn't question the Master's kindness. If there was a problem he would tell Ignis directly. The fear of being discovered that he liked men was one Ignis had carried with him since puberty, but he must not let that taint his respect for the head of the family.

His orientation didn't matter. Ignis would make it not matter. If Noctis could give up his love, his relationship with Lunafreya for the family, then Ignis could give up his desires too. He didn't need romance as long as he could continue to serve the Lucis Caelums. He could see it clearly now — the few dates he had been on in the past, those were mistakes. He could not live his life sneaking around, constantly watching over his shoulder like a dishonest man. His place was here, by Noctis's side, as Noctis's advisor and friend. He loved Noctis, and this was what he would do with that love.

"That's one hell of a serious face you're pulling."

Ignis snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm just thinking."

"When aren't you." Noctis snorted. "By the way, I've faxed Cindy the drawing and some other bits and pieces."

Ignis smiled. "You may be even more excited about this ink than I am."

Noctis shrugged, not denying the observation. "You're going to get the _Carbuncle_ put on your skin."

"Are you sure you don't mind? It's your favourite group of stars."

The _Carbuncle_ watched over Noctis when he was born, Noctis's late mother liked to say. Arriving early by almost a week, she and Master Regis were caught unprepared, but the baby was delivered safely in the old headquarters, in a room with huge windows through which Noctis's mother could see the _Carbuncle_ shining beautifully. She told people that she prayed to it. Whether Noctis believed in the stars' protection or not, Ignis wasn't sure, but the constellation remained special to him as it did his mother.

"Yes, and I found the constellation on you. Seeing it inked is going to be great." Noctis looked genuinely pleased.

"Honestly you might not see them often at all."

"I guess. Knowing that you have it is still pretty cool though. Or you could try to dress more like Gladio."

"Hilarious, Noct. Are you going to make fun of me like this from now on?"

Gladio could pull off that open-shirt look. If Ignis did it, he would look — there was no other way to put this — very camp indeed, and that was one thing he seriously wanted to avoid.

The look he got from Noctis told him Noctis didn't get what he was trying to say, and rather than explain, Ignis decided to let the matter drop.

"So what is the plan for today?"

"Nothing?"

"Rather too leisurely, isn't it?"

"My dad hasn't had a break since Ardyn left home."

"And we are... also taking days off in support?"

Noctis's footsteps slowed to a stop. "If you've got things you need to do, go. I don't mind."

Ignis tipped his head a little to one side. "How about you?"

"Not sure. Go pay Ezma a visit I guess. Maybe see how Dave's getting on if he's around, then swing by the tackle shop."

It would appear that Noctis's definition of "not working" involved checking up on the trades the family had ties with. He probably honestly didn't see it as work, more like visiting friends.

Amused, Ignis shook his head a little, and changed his mind. Those were some of the things they said they would do together here in Galdin anyway. "That's a lot of places to be carrying your fishing equipment to before you get to the water. I'll lend you a hand."

Ezma seemed to have shrunken further yet since Ignis last saw her, and again she did not get out of her old wicker chair at all for the half hour he and Noctis were there, but she seemed as fine as ever otherwise. Not much to report, she said. Ardyn's downfall was still the talk on everyone's lips. She also said that Noctis must tell more of his people to come and buy some books because the bookshop wasn't just a front, she actually needed the income. To which Noctis replied, smirking, "that's why I brought Ignis with me."

There was already enough to carry, but Ignis did buy a book anyway. Something to read whilst Noctis fished later.

Dave, owner of one of the motorcycle garages two roads down, wasn't in, but his dog was, which Ignis suspected was what Noctis was really after anyway. The dog was thoroughly fussed over before being let go.

Then finally they hit up the tackle shop, and Noctis picked a spot on the breakwaters at the end of the beach to cast his line. Carefully Ignis sat down with a book he suspected he wasn't going to read right now.

"Master Regis had a call earlier, while I was in his office."

"Yeah?"

"I offered to leave but he said I could stay. Afterwards he said the call was from Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

From where he sat, Ignis saw Noctis's shoulders stiffen. "Did he tell you why she called?"

"She invited Master Regis to tea."

No response from Noctis. The invitation wasn't too unexpected. The two families were not too dissimilar in nature and in goals. Taking down a common enemy together had created the opportunity of dialogue.

"Huh. I thought they'd be mad for not being the ones to kill Ardyn."

"Noct, if there is a formal alliance between us and the Nox Fleurets, then it should be acceptable for you to have a friendship with Lunafreya."

"That night? Ravus was racing me to get to Ardyn. He didn't actually say anything but that's what he was doing. I feel a bit bad for not letting him have his revenge, but I had to do it myself."

"I've only met Ravus once, but I think he should understand," said Ignis. "Noct, about Lunafreya..."

"Hmm."

"You don't wish to talk about it?"

From where he stood, Noctis looked down at Ignis. "Not sure what there is to talk about. Dad and Luna are the heads of the families, they'll talk. I don't really fit in anywhere in this."

Noctis wasn't entirely wrong, but something about his tone gave Ignis pause. Although Noctis had insisted that it wasn't the case, perhaps he was still in love with Lunafreya? Then this turn of events was not necessarily going to make his life easier.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"What?"

"If you wish to avoid seeing her, I can attend meetings in your stead as your advisor. If you do wish to see her, Ravus and I have struck up some rapport, so there should be something I can do as well."

A smile, shallow and fleeting. "Thanks." Noctis returned his gaze to the water. "It's fine, I think I'll just go with the flow on this one. If I get to see her, I get to see her. Forcing it will look unnatural, you might get into trouble."

"So?"

"So don't. I'll be alright."

"Do you still love her?"

The words came as a surprise to Ignis himself. How rude of him to ask about this, right now? He put down his book and scrambled to stand up.

"Noct, my apologies, that was terribly insensitive of me."

At the sight of Ignis's embarrassment, Noctis actually cracked a laugh. "Look at you."

"I, well..."

"Don't worry about it. And no, I already told you before. I mean, yeah I love her, but that's not what you're asking. I'm not _in love_ with her, no." Noctis eyed him, amusement clear on his face. "And I do know the difference; I know better than you anyway."

Being playfully mocked was far better than Noctis choosing to be upset, so Ignis took it on the chin. "I bow to your superior knowledge and judgment."

"Really, if — _if_ — I still liked her the way I did, I'm still not gonna do anything about it; I'm not stupid. And you're my advisor, you're supposed to stop me from doing something stupid, don't forget that."

"Noted." Ignis nudged his glasses. Ah, time for some silly jokes. "No fraternising with the enemy, members of other families, the law enforcement or the press, Noct."

Noctis's expression was nothing but dramatic devastation. "You're such a killjoy!"

"Here to bleed every ounce of enjoyment out of your life, yes. Now, give me that rod."

After a snort, Noctis actually passed the fishing rod over, and Ignis actually had no idea what to do with it.

"A little help?"

"Maybe 'turn the rod toward the fish'?"

"If there was a fish!"

"No, there isn't a fish yet," Noctis reached over, adjusted Ignis's grip, "so relax."

They stayed like this for a while, eyes on the water.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you fish before."

"That would be because this is the first time."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I've never felt the urge to try."

"For shame! Our ancestors were fishermen!"

"They must have turned in their graves so much the ground has been churned to a liquid," said Ignis. "But maybe there is a reason why I've never tried before; it is a more stressful hobby than it looks."

No wonder all the elders said that fishing developed character. In complete contrast to all that Ignis knew, working harder or being better at it did not guarantee success; the sea would not give up its bounty out of recognition or sympathy. There was a lot of waiting, there was always the chance of leaving empty-handed.

In short, Ignis had little control over what was happening, and could only do his best if and when he was allowed to.

This was, Ignis realised with a start, what much of Noctis's life was like. He had little control over his own life. Freedom, and freedom of choice, were merely illusions. Noctis was in a position where he could not freely choose to love, or choose his own future.

They returned home before dark with nothing to show for their efforts, to find Master Regis waiting at the door.

"Noctis."

Ignis might have mistaken, but he thought Noctis's face had paled a little.

"Master Regis," Noctis said, formally.

"Come with me, son. We need to talk."

***

Ignis refrained from waiting outside Master Regis's office like Noctis had this morning, but could not quite sit still. Something was wrong. That was why Noctis was worried when Ignis was summoned, and whatever it was, it was the reason why Master Regis waited at the door for his son and brought him in for a "talk" as soon as Noctis returned.

Ignis could not even begin to fathom what it could possibly be about.

Dinner was a flavourless affair; Noctis looked restless, his complexion changing between red and white so rapidly he looked ill, and Ignis was beside himself with worry over something he had no idea about. Then Noctis excused himself from the table, and when Talcott volunteered to check on him, Master Regis told everyone to just leave his son alone for a while.

Something terrible must have happened, that was Ignis's conclusion. But hopefully the bad news, the burden could be shared, all he had to do was wait for Noctis to come to him.

And Noctis did, just before midnight.

"Hey."

"Noct." Ignis closed the book he was reading.

"Got a minute?"

"Yes of course."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Certainly."

It was moist outside, raining, but the droplets so fine and light it was like mist, and the sky was still clear enough for a few stars to be visible. Noctis led them, and they ended up back on the beach again, where the sea met the stars. Though this time they were not at the breakwater, but near the tackle shop and long pier instead.

"Sorry, I don't actually have a place in mind."

"It's perfectly all right."

Noctis glanced down at their feet, shoes half covered in sand. "I'm just... going to make this quick. And please answer me just as quick, I can't really handle this." A dry chuckle.

"First, calm down." Ignis reached forward, to put a hand on Noctis's shoulder, but Noctis shirked back. This was not something Ignis had ever seen before. Noctis so jumpy he could not even feign confidence. "Whatever it is, I will help you. You know I always have your back."

"You're not helping," Noctis shook his head, laughing nervously. "Look. Ignis. I like you." He drew a deep breath. "I like-like you. I've been, for a long time. But... you know what? The rest doesn't matter. I just want to ask if you'd go out with me."

Was this... some sort a joke? A test? Or was Noctis truly standing here, his heart in his hands, asking if Ignis would accept it, only hours after telling Ignis that he had to be Noctis's compass, to guide him and prevent him from doing anything stupid?

Because this was stupid. This was the most wonderful, beautiful, and most stupid thing to happen, for someone Ignis loved so much to say words like that, knowing what the answer had to be. What possessed Noctis to do something like this? Family had to come first.

"Alright," Noctis suddenly said.

"Noct?" Ignis asked, even as he realised his face must already have conveyed his response to the question. "Oh, I'm... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

What could Ignis even say? That this time, too, his choices were limited because of the life he was born into? That being a Lucis Caelum meant he could never have happiness? Ignis couldn't do that.

"It's just that... Noct, you're a very dear friend. But my feelings for you are not romantic."

"Heh, you don't needa rub it in." Noctis smiled tightly. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So, you go back first."

"But—"

"I just want to stay out here a while. Go."

It felt wrong to leave Noctis alone now, but not right to stay with him either. Reluctantly Ignis headed back, had a shower that did not help clear his head, then after some time went to check — Noctis had returned, his shoes left in the entrance hall. It didn't make Ignis feel much better.

He went to bed. In the darkness, all he could see was the hope, faint and fragile in Noctis's eyes, shattered by his words.

_What have I done?_


	7. Day 7 prompt: scar/scar worship

"Noctis. What's the matter?"

The restaurant was busy, at lunch time. Men and women carried usherette trays, with plates and bamboo steamers stacked so high they should not be able to see, yet they circled the floor with ease, each calling out the dishes they were carrying as they went.

Noctis flagged down someone who had prawn dumplings. A steamer was deposited onto the table, a stamp added to the ordering card in the appropriate price tier. Not that they were going to have to pay; the family owned this place.

"Noctis," Luna repeated, her brows drawn together in concern.

"I can't talk about it."

She gave him a look. "You can't, or you don't want to?"

Noctis picked up a dumpling, blew gently on it to cool it down. "Both."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She was just like Ignis, Noctis thought. "No. Just... I'll be fine. But thanks."

Asking Ignis out was a stupid thing to do, and hell did Noctis not try to claw it all back — he said that he drank rice wine with his father in the office, which didn't mix well with the beer at dinner, pushed him over to straight damn drunk, and he could barely recall what he said at the beach but he was very sorry anyway. Ignis had nodded and said "ah, I see," and Noctis replied with something like, "well yeah now that you have your eyes back," and that was that. Flimsy excuse for an idiotic action, Ignis was too smart, there was no way he bought it. And ever since that night Noctis had felt like he was being choked, his chest squeezed, and he would throw up, or run out of air any moment.

What was he even thinking? The lines of Lucis Caelum and Scientia could never cross. The wall between him and Ignis must remain.

But whatever the case, he had to move forward and stop looking back. Luna meant well, and Noctis both loved her and hate her for being able to see that there was a problem even though they'd only spoke once on the phone last week and this was their first proper meeting in years, but talking about it wasn't going to change anything and there was nothing Luna could do.

Actually, she just being here, this was helping.

"It's good to see you again," said Noctis, the dumpling still on the end of his chopsticks.

Luna smiled now. She was just the same as before. So kind. The only difference was her hair had grown longer, and was done up more elaborately. And the resonance in her voice was even more evident now, one that Noctis heard in his father's and Ignis's too, and knew it was called "strength".

Luna was still incredible.

And she was doing well, too. Luna took charge of the family when she was considered too young, and at a time of turmoil, but she succeeded in making her family even stronger. These days, the name "Nox Fleuret" commanded nearly as much respect as "Lucis Caelum". Undoubtedly it hadn't been easy, but family affairs were not to be shared with outsiders, allies or not.

"I've missed you," she said. "Before the others arrive, you should know that I've told my brother a little lie."

"If it's what I think you'd said to him, that's not exactly 'little'."

"Noctis, I'm—"

"It's fine, I don't mind." Noctis put the dumpling in his mouth and grinned around it.

She looked relieved. "I've made him promise to pretend he doesn't know anything."

Noctis had only met Ravus once, on the night they attacked the Izunias together, and they'd hardly exchanged a word back there, but by all accounts he seemed like a decent guy. A good brother, at least.

Speak of the not-devil, Ravus was coming in, along with Noctis's father. They must have bumped into each other at the door. Behind them was Ignis and a few others.

Noctis pointed at their table of food with his chopsticks.

"Quick, eat something, say you were hungry so my dad can't tell me off for starting without everyone here."

***

"How is your appetite?"

Ignis shrugged his shirt up his shoulders and began working on the buttons. "It's fine."

"Is that so?" The doctor pushed his slipping glasses back up his nose. "You've lost some weight."

That caused Ignis to stop and take a look at himself. "Have I?"

"Well, you didn't use most of the painkillers," the doctor eyed the returned medicine. "Tried to be the tough one, young sir?"

"Not at all, I just didn't like the drowsiness. And I haven't actually needed them since around week two or three."

A sage nod from the doctor. One that Ignis did not like.

"Doctor, I really wasn't—"

"I know what you family type are like." The doctor sighed like he had seen it all before. "Too much pain, couldn't eat, no wonder you lost weight. Well, you're all healed up now, but I've a new prescription for you: three regular meals a day, dessert with your supper, and a snack at tea time. Come back again in three weeks, and remember to write down any time you don't sleep well. Any questions at all?"

The look on the doctor's face told Ignis there was no room for discussion, so he resigned himself to having to return later.

"Just one. I have a tattooing session planned."

"Oh, your skin is fine. Go ahead, if tattoos are what you want. It might be good for you."

It wasn't until after Ignis left the practice that he realised the doctor was probably worried about him experiencing trauma from the explosion and the tattoo would help him deal with it somehow. Well, that wasn't it. Ignis's troubles were at the same time far simpler and far more complicated than that.

But life continued. Noctis took back what he said that night at the beach, blamed it on drunkenness, and that seemed so awfully cliched that it might just be true — after all, he had never seen Noctis drunk before, had no idea how he behaved when intoxicated, and Noctis did look shaken and ill.

Except Ignis didn't really believe that.

What should he believe? That he turned away a man he loved and broke his heart, or that this man didn't actually love him?

Whichever way he looked, it was the same ache that painkillers could not block.

Acting like it never happened. Watching Noctis and Lunafreya talk to each other. Noctis smiling at him. Noctis not smiling at him. Noctis being in the room. Noctis leaving the room.

The possibility that Noctis did love him, but was moving on, like he ought to, because a man like him would not be permitted to love a man like Ignis.

But life must continue.

Talcott was on door duty when Ignis returned. Ignis let him take his coat and put his shoes away.

"Did it all go well, sir?"

"It did. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh, that's good."

The teenager smiled. Ignis wondered what Talcott would grow up to be. With a smile so soft, it was hard to imagine him being involved in any fights. But Noctis had the gentlest smile too, and yet also the sharpest knife.

"Collection from the east ward has arrived for your verification. And there were two phone calls for you, nothing urgent but they're in the book for when you have time."

Ignis nodded. "I'll deal with those now. Talcott, call Hammerhead, see if they have time for me this week."

"Yes of course."

"I have nothing important scheduled, so any day will do."

"Yes."

Talcott was giving Ignis a wide-eyed look. Ignis frowned a little.

"Something you need?"

"No... nothing. Would you need someone to travel with you?"

"To Hammerhead? Just have a car ready for me, I will drive myself."

"How about on the way back? It's probably not recommended."

Talcott had a point. "Very well, arrange someone to go with me."

"Anyone in particular, sir?"

"I don't mind. Anyone is fine."

"Anyone except Holly?"

At the whispered, and most likely rhetorical question, Ignis arched an eyebrow. Now now, Talcott was rather observant, because Ignis could not remember letting his complaint about Holly be known by anyone except Noctis.

"Go, and do as you're told."

Another smile, bothering on a grin. "Right away."

***

The drive to Galdin would take four hours. First thing in the morning, Noctis waited in his car outside Ignis's home, and Ignis was in the car and had buckled up before he even saw who the driver was.

"Noct?"

"G'morning."

"Good morning," replied Ignis, looking either put out or unsure, Noctis couldn't tell.

"I've got stuff to do at the old HQ," said Noctis by way of explanation.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Oh. All right. Several hours alone in a car was too much, then. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Shit. That hurt. Still, at least Ignis was honest.

"Right." Noctis reached for the car phone. "I'll get someone else."

He nearly jumped when Ignis touched his hand, then took the receiver and put it back. "I mean, it is far too early in the morning for you. I'll drive down, and you can drive us back up."

Somehow, Noctis cracked a laugh. All this sitting and waiting had made him a ball of nervousness when there was absolutely no need for it.

They switched seats, the car rumbled into life, and they were on their way south to Galdin.

"Should I drop you off at the old HQ then?"

"No, we go to Hammerhead, then I'll drive to the old HQ, and pick you up with the car later. Did Cid say how long it's going to take?"

"Four to six hours, longer if I want breaks."

That sounded about right from Noctis's memory of hanging around Hammerhead when he was a kid. "I'll pick you up after, maybe we'll grab something to eat, then I'll drive you home."

"We can come back straight away."

The less time spent hanging about, the better, then. "If you feel up for it. I've watched a lot of people get inked, some people feel really weird afterwards. It's something to do with the immune system, doesn't matter how tough you are."

"Ah."

"We'll see, okay? I won't keep you for longer than necessary."

Silence. Noctis put the radio on, messed around with the channels for a bit, then decided to push in the tape that was half sitting in the tape slot.

"Noct?"

Noctis wound down his window and leaned against it.

"Noct." A hand touched his arm, making him jump. "I enjoy spending time with you."

Noctis glanced at Ignis. "What's that for?"

"Just want to make sure that you know."

"Of course I do." Oh, Noctis wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or embarrassed; his insecurities must be showing through.

The car turned south, and soon Insomnia was behind them. Noctis closed his eyes and tried to nap. This was a crap idea. Clearly Ignis was ready to be his friend, it was Noctis who was being useless at it. The faster this day went, the better.

"Please don't say— oh."

"I'm not asleep yet. What is it?"

"I was just saying that I hope Talcott didn't ask you to drive me."

"No." Even Talcott wouldn't do something so insolent, to ask the heir of the family to be a driver. "I just heard him asking someone."

That was how it happened, although Noctis suspected that Talcott had made sure Noctis was there when he did the asking.

Talcott. Noctis was still torn between thanking him and screaming at him.

A few weeks ago, when they were back in Galdin village for Ardyn's memorial, Talcott had done something. Noctis was sure it was him, although he had no proof.

After a trip around the village and then going fishing with Ignis, Noctis's father wanted to talk, and Noctis almost panicked, but he had played this situation in his head a thousand times and he was ready for it.

Except his father didn't say the things Noctis thought he would say.

Regis had a book with him. A book he said he'd found left outside his office on a chair, with particular pages bookmarked. He asked Noctis who would have left it there.

Noctis said he had no idea. The first persons to come to mind were Ignis, and Gladio, since they were both keen readers, but neither would think to leave a book behind. With so many people coming in and out of the building, it could have been anyone.

Then Regis put the book aside, and asked what Noctis thought about Ignis. It was a question Noctis could answer honestly: that Ignis was faithful, dependable, clever, an asset to the family, without whom Noctis would most likely be dead.

"I know, but you haven't answered my question, son."

 _Son_. It meant they were talking as a father and son, as _family_ family. Noctis was prepared for this too. He had to pretend not to understand, unless his father asked explicitly, otherwise Noctis would be giving it all away.

"I don't get what you mean."

"Ignis is important to you."

"Yeah, obviously."

"You love him, son."

"Well, duh." _Don't panic, don't panic._

Then, to Noctis's surprise, his father got up, brought his chair around the desk he'd been sitting across from, and sat down beside Noctis.

"What?" His father reached for the book again, and Noctis had no idea what was happening. "I'm too old for you to read to, Dad."

Regis tipped his head, amused. "True. Why don't you read this yourself. Just the bookmarked bits for now."

The book was pressed into Noctis's hands. Suspicious, he took a look at the cover — a book about families, gangsters and mobsters around the world.

"What, are you in it?"

"There is a paragraph or two, yes. But go to the bookmarks."

This was not panning out the way Noctis could have imagined, but he did as he was told.

Twin gangsters in a faraway island, notorious in their land, one of whom bedded both men and women.

Femminello in a mafia in a continent to the west, sister of the boss, who ran large parts of the business.

There was more, but Noctis looked up from the pages to his father.

"I would say the world is changing, except it has already changed — this book was published five years ago."

"Dad?"

"You have conducted yourself with honour and dignity in your dealings with your uncle. You restored him to the family, and in doing so strengthened us all."

"Um..."

"As for Ignis, he has reached out and helped us forge ties with the Nox Fleurets. And the fact that he saved your life is unquestionable, and the effects immeasurable."

"I still don't know what you're getting at here..."

"What I'm saying is, Noctis," Regis took the book from Noctis and put it aside, then patted his shoulder, "you always want the best for the family, but never forget the family also wants the best for you. And right now, in the eyes of everyone, you and Ignis, the two of you can do no wrong. So if there is anything you want to do, be part of the changing world, now is the time."

What happened immediately after that was all a bit of a blur. Noctis seemed to remember mumbling a thank-you to his father, and leaving the office and seeing Talcott lurking outside. There was a slightly fearful but hopeful look on his face, and that was when Noctis realised Talcott must have been the one to leave the book where his father would see, that Talcott must have known about his feelings for Ignis all along.

Well, Noctis tried. He spent the night working up the courage, then he asked Ignis. It didn't work out, but the whole thing might have brought him and his father closer. So maybe he shouldn't yell at Talcott for meddling.

Noctis just wished he could be a bit cooler about it.

"Ignis?"

Not taking his eyes off the road, Ignis dialled the music down a little. "Yes?"

"Can we be friends again?"

"We've never stopped being friends."

Oh, shit.

Noctis folded his arms on the window and buried his face in them, grumbling when Ignis reached over and mussed up his hair.

"Get off! Just drive!"

Ignis's reply was coloured with a laugh. "Yes yes, Young Master."

Noctis couldn't believe it. It had been weeks since the confession, weeks of feeling suffocated and stupid and unwanted, and _now_ was when he was going to cry. It was so unfair. Why did Ignis have to say things like that in such a heartfelt way?

He would never stop loving this man, but if this was the best he was going to get, then he would take it.

***

It was a relief to walk inside _Hammerhead Tattoos_ , not because Ignis didn't want Noctis's company, but the opposite, and six hours of needles was a better option than him saying something he would regret.

Cindy was assisting Cid today. There was no small amount of preparation, checking the state of Ignis's scarring, sterilising everything, and telling Ignis what to expect, but the two of them made efficient work out of it, then finally they were confirming the design before putting needle to skin.

It was as Ignis wanted, a wave that would travel from his abdomen all the way up to his neck, incorporating the healed gashes made on his skin by shrapnel. Where metal bearings had hit, near the centre of his chest, would be stars.

"Well?"

"It is exactly what I wished for. Except..."

"Here it comes, what's the problem?"

"Please leave out the constellation."

Cindy frowned. "After all that? I thought the Young Master designed it for ya."

"Design" wasn't really the right word, but it didn't matter. "I feel like I haven't quite earned it yet."

Hand on her hip, Cindy nodded. "Maybe put it on with more Regis-points later, then?"

"Maybe."

Considering the circumstances, to have the _Carbuncle_ put on might be an insensitive thing to do right now.

Being tattooed was a kind of pain he had never felt before, not like having a bomb explode near him, or the feeling of his heart shattering into pieces. It was a different sort of excruciating burn, but one that Ignis realised he could get used to. A few hours. He could handle this.

"It'll get worse near the ribs," Cid muttered, as if to shake the courage Ignis had just managed to gather.

"Now don't be mean, Paw-paw. Ignis ain't afraid of some needles, he threw 'imself in front of the Young Master to save his life."

It was behind, not in front of, but Ignis didn't want to mind the small details. "It was what anyone would have done."

"Humble. Good, Reggie likes that," said Cid. "How are you boys doin' anyway?"

"We're both well."

"Good, cos if anyone gives you trouble, you let me know and I'll put a giant turd on them with my needle, you hear me son?"

"Yes. Er, thank you?" replied Ignis, somewhat confused, his eyes searching for Cindy for an explanation.

Cindy was tidying around and had her back turned, so it was a good minute or two before she noticed Ignis's silent cry for help.

"Oh drat, Paw-paw we're not supposed to know who it was!"

"Like I care, child."

"Sorry," Cindy dragged over a stool and sat herself near Ignis.

This was getting no clearer. "About?"

"Reggie called me, few weeks ago, when the bunch of you were all in the village. He said, 'oh there's this boy my son liked, tell me I'm not making a mistake by telling him to follow his heart.' Hn! Guess I'm the only one who could still give him something close to fatherly advice."

"Our phone here," Cindy added, "it's hella loud, I heard almost the whole thing. Then well, you and the Young Master came fer the consultation, I saw how close you were, and put two an' two together." She grinned and leaned forward a little too close for comfort. "So, how's it goin', hmm?"

Ignis didn't answer.

Master Regis had allowed it?

Noctis had come to him, with his father's blessing, scared but hopeful at the same time, asking to be loved. And Ignis, who knew Noctis would never act against his father's wishes, would never do anything that would hurt the family, foolishly thought that was exactly what Noctis was doing, and told him no.

"Aw, you being shy?"

Noctis even had the grace to still want them to be friends.

It took Ignis every ounce of willpower to hold himself still. "I, ah, yes. He is wonderful."

"Glad to hear! I'm rootin' for ya!"

"Thank you," said Ignis. "I'm terribly sorry, but could I make a request?"

"Yeah? Shoot."

"I've changed my mind again, and would like to get the _Carbuncle_ put on today."

Cid paused what he was doing and looked up. "We can do that, won't be that much more work. You sure this time?"

"Absolutely."

***

Noctis arrived at Hammerhead early, let himself in and waited in the reception, giving Cindy a quick wave when she poked her head out. He had snacks, a couple of cans of that coffee Ignis liked, and a comic book which kept him occupied until the door opened again and Cindy said he could come in.

Noctis replied with a shake of his head. No, he better not. It was different, before, but now Noctis wasn't going to just assume it was okay to stare at Ignis's topless body when Ignis himself did not make the invitation for Noctis to see the finished tattoo.

Ignis's chest was wrapped up, he was given strict instruction on how to look after the healing skin, then Cid sent him and Noctis on their way.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fed up with how many times I've been told about how to look after my chest lately."

"Haha, how was it though? Really bad near the ribs, right?"

"I don't know how I lived through it."

"Well, if you're ready, I'll drive us home."

Noctis took out his car keys, but Ignis shook his head.

"Actually, can we go for a walk?"

After so much time lying on a table Ignis must be wanting to move a bit and get some air before sitting in a car for a few more hours. "Sure."

It was starting to get dark and the streets were busy with people heading home from work, or as busy as a village like Galdin could be, but soon Ignis steered them towards the south, near the water, unpopular in the colder months.

"Wish I brought my rod."

"If you ask the tackle shop nicely I'm sure they'll lend you one. You're an old customer."

"Nah, I'm just kidding... hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask the shop."

"Don't. Really, it's fine. Come back."

"Are you cold? Do you want my coat?"

"Then you'd be cold."

"There is a layer of non-breathable plastic wrapped around my upper body, I'm quite toasty."

"I... no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Ignis seemed restless. Or was it just Noctis looking antsy and Ignis was trying to make things comfortable?

It didn't take long for Noctis to realise they were heading towards the exact spot where he made his botched confession a few weeks ago.

Didn't matter. Ignis probably wasn't even thinking about it. Galdin was only so big, the waterfront only that long.

"How are things, Noct?" suddenly Ignis asked.

What a random question. "Fine? How are what?"

"Just in general. There's been much to do since your uncle passed, I haven't been able to support you as much as I should."

Noctis frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. You've got more stuff to do than just helping me."

"Even so. I feel like we've... drifted a little."

Right, that's it. "And we both know why, and it's my fault." Noctis raised a finger, signalling silence before Ignis could protest. "But we've agreed we're still friends, so we'll get over it."

For a minute Ignis didn't say anything more. Noctis listened to the sounds of water gently rolling onto the beach, and then retreating again.

"How are things with Lunafreya, if I may ask?"

"Fine, I guess. It's a bit awkward, I keep thinking about how I lied to her for two years."

"No doubt she feels the same."

"Yeah."

"Do you think... the two of you have another chance?"

"What? No."

"I'm sorry. I know I've asked that before, but now that you've met again I wonder if anything's changed."

Maybe Ignis was hoping that Noctis now had someone else he liked. Understandable, but things didn't work like that.

"No, and I'm okay with that."

"Noct—"

"I'm fine! Everything's fine! Could you please stop fretting? I'm not some fragile flower and you didn't break my heart, okay? I— I don't even like guys. I was drunk. Are you going to hold that over me forever and treat me like I'm stupid? Do I deserve this?"

Oh, shit.

He had never yelled at Ignis before, not even once in all these years, because he knew Ignis was always on his side and only wanted the best for him. Did the best for him. Would give his life for him. But the words had just been spat through gritted teeth and all Ignis did was look at him, with eyes that were still blinking a little oddly because of his scars, and Noctis didn't know what to do anymore.

After a while, Ignis whispered, his voice like a sigh, barely audible, "please don't say you mean that."

"No no of course I don't, I'm sorry, you're just... I don't know how to deal with this. I'm sorry."

"Noct, please tell me you do like men. More importantly, please tell me you still like me."

Noctis stopped breathing.

"Ignis?"

Did Ignis just say that? Ignis just said that.

"I like you, Noctis. I like you. I love you. I'm in love with you. And when you told me that you liked me, I... I thought I had to do what was right for the family, but after what happened with Lunafreya I didn't want to give you another reason to think the family was getting in the way of your happiness. So I lied to you about how I felt instead."

"Ignis."

"But now I've learned otherwise, that perhaps something is possible between us, without the family being hurt. So please, don't return to Lunafreya, don't move on, don't tell me it was a mistake."

Ignis was pleading and Noctis, for the second time today, felt like he was going to tear up.

"Shit." Goddammit, Noctis still wished he was a cooler guy. But maybe it didn't matter. In front of Ignis he didn't have to be cool. "Oh my god."

"Would you still have me, Noct?"

"Only if you never lie to me again."

"You have my word."

It looked like they were alone but they were still in a public place, so Noctis tried moving forward for a quick hug instead, only to pull away at the last second. Ignis made a sound of surprise.

"You just got inked," Noctis pointed out, and Ignis actually laughed.

"I have entirely forgotten."

Ignis reached for Noctis's hand discreetly and gave it a squeeze instead.

This was the most amazing thing ever. No, this was the start of the most amazing thing ever.

"So this is why you led us back here?"

"Perhaps."

Noctis looked around, made sure he remembered this exact spot for the future. "This is my favourite bit of the beach now."

"Even if the fishing is poor?" asked Ignis, amused.

"Still gets a five-star rating in my local area guide. In fact..." Noctis checked his bearings, "facing this way we should be able to see the _Carbuncle_ when it gets darker." He pointed up in general. "But we probably shouldn't stay too long; it's a long drive home."

At that, Ignis's smile turned almost mischievous, a decidedly odd thing to see on him. Without a word he began unbutton his shirt, and Noctis gasped.

"You needa leave that alone, I know it's painful and itchy but—"

"Well, I thought you could see the _Carbuncle_ now, if you like."

The top half of the buttons undone, Ignis pulled his shirt open. Under clear plastic wrap, his skin was dark pink where the tattoo needle had touched, Cindy's design of the power of the sea beautiful and bold, and the _Carbuncle_ was right there in the centre, close to the collarbone.

Noctis's guardian spirit, depicted on Ignis's skin.

And it couldn't be more fitting, on a man who was always beside him, who always had Noctis's back.

"You got it done?"

"Of course I did; it's important to you."

"I can't believe it."

"Really?"

"I still can't believe any of it... well, I can. Shocked, but not surprised, that you'd throw your life away for me."

"I don't see it as 'throwing away'. It would be worth it even if it cost me my eyes. Or my life."

Oh god. Why did Ignis have to say things like that. "Every time I see the scar on your face, I remember how crazy you are."

Ignis smiled again , and Noctis couldn't help but stare at that scar across the lower lip, fascinated by the way it moved. He must kiss it later.

His gaze settled back on the constellation tattoo again. Who knew scars could be so beautiful? He would kiss that too, as soon as the skin was healed.

"It's getting late, let's head home," he announced. This might be his favourite beach, but back in the car they could snatch a little privacy, possibly. "Come on."

They walked, shoulder to shoulder, hands kept carefully to themselves for now.

But when there were alone, or with people who would understand, they would be able reach across the gap for each other, and the lines of Lucis Caelum and Scientia would finally touch.

"I've been wanting to ask: did Master Regis really..."

"Yeah. He's probably screaming a bit in his head, but he'll get over it. You know my dad; he only wants the best for me."

Ignis could clearly tell what Noctis was going to say next. He rubbed his forehead and chuckled, looking almost embarrassed.

"Noct..."

"You're the best, ignis."


End file.
